Oculus Autem Dei
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: The gates opens; the deal is concluded; the toll is taken. The law of equalization never goes unequaled.


"Philosopher stones... A way to contain the world's suffering and knowledge all in one."

"Don't hurt my chil-" Pristine blade silences the young mother's pleads. Blood paints her trembling children that are so desperately attempting to hide.

Lifeless green eyes haunts them from the darkness, as they witness their mother's life shattered in seconds.

"Be quiet, Elaine. Or, we will die..." The eldest sister whispers and attempts to comfort her younger sister with a reassuring hug, not out of love, but for human desperation. To save the only person she has left, her little sister.

"A mother, a womb for a new generation of life. Protective and loving, a beautiful combination. A true testament of God's beliefs in his creation of humans."

Pale hands caress the stream of sanguine liquid, "Where are the children my dear? No answer? Shame. I will have to find them myself in this shackle of yours." Closing the mother's eyelids and regaining his standing posture.

Elaine and her older sister watch from their hidden position. It was just like any other day, cloudy skies and breezes during the Autumn season. They were preparing dinner and partaking in their family routine. Until he arrived. Then, chaos assured and screams echoed across the village. Each plea, each act of desperation, each cry for mercy rang in her ears.

The once fresh air, was now masked with mutilated corpses and horrid smell of death.

"Children, where are you? Your mother informed me to not hurt you, so come out. Otherwise, I will drag you out and we can talk." A nightly breeze flows amongst the house, fluttering the cloak of the murderer.

"What do we do Elizabeth?" Elaine's teary red eyes look upon her sister.

"Just keep quiet sister, and he won-" Elizabeth's statement is cut short as her throat is clasped by the murder's hand.

"Found you. Now what was that about hiding?"

"El-lai-ine... please run..."

"I-"

"R-un..."

"You should go little girl, unless you rather take your sister's place? An equivalent trade, as we alchemist believe." Sophus tightens his grip around the young girl's neck.

"Sister. Please don't hurt her, please?"

"Why should I care about your begging? After all, the sweet smell of death and corpses makes a man quite happy."

"Kill me instead."

"El-aine..."

"Sister... you're always protecting me so let me protect you."

"Well, it's decided. Your life for hers, a truly passionate young girl." Dropping the eldest sister and watches as she squirms to protect the younger lamb.

"Go."

Elaine and Elizabeth both run from the house of horrors, terrifyingly relived to be getting away from the demon inside their old-home.

" One."

Light footsteps trail the treacherous path, panting breaths compressing their undeveloped rib cage.

"Two."

"We can make it, Elaine. Just keep running."

"Three."

Sophus aims one palm forward, and with the arcs of electricity fry every nerve of the two girls. The downpour draining their pitiful cries before it all falls silent.

"I am sorry, but thank you nonetheless for your contributions." A sinister grin aligns his face with merit.

Shuttering wisps of rain tad the stone path, cleansing the crimson-stained rocks. Mangled corpses clutter the burning village. Horror etched into their face, as if their final moments was a symphony of terror.

The once prosperous village is now nothing more than a roadblock to the path of repentance. A highway on the road to Heaven, even if it is not as pristine as others.

"Amestris. Maybe you will produce information about the stone."

Raising his hood, Sophus begins his journey to the next location.

"Fuhrer Bradley, there have been reports of villages being destroyed across the western border. In addition to this knowledge, the corpses have been drained of their blood and gruesomely mutilated. What would you like us to do sir?" The solider stands at position of attention, while reporting.

"Inform the headquarters in Western City; increase guards and patrols on the western front; and post an alert notice for this mysterious assailant."

" Yes sir," saluting the Fuhrer and preparing to be be dismissed.

"Dismissed."

Nodding in respect, the solider takes his leave. The door clicking before creating a void of silence. Seeing that he is all alone, the Fuhrer rests against the wall, contemplating his next move in this game of chest. Father, doesn't mind implications but solving this shouldn't be too much handle. After all, this was possibly just a rouge alchemist or a person with valuable knowledge. Either way, they will be found. Returning to his desk, to fixate the work before him, the true sin, paperwork.

Author Note: A story idea I have been toying with and finally decide to write up. I'll be posting bi-weekly updates most likely, so if you enjoy it or whatever suits your fancy it'll be here.


End file.
